Dr. Emerson Winters
Dr. Winters lived the high society life, used intelligence to breeze through medical school, but found a bit of shallowness to it all. One day he patched up the captain during a routine, tedious day at work, and found him to be disparaging. However, the captain offered him a job on his ship after seeing his good work and noticing the doctor looking toward the sky out the window a little more than he should have. Though he doesn't care for the captain, who then learned he didn't much care for the doctor either, he sees the need to help those out there in the Verse. The world doesn't need doctor's in high society. It needs one out where the bullets fly. The rich will always get help, but those out there in the outskirts? They might not be so lucky. Basic Personality traits. A fellow that tends to talk and act proper. He has trouble hiding some of his disdain for the more....savage lifestyle. However, regardless of the people around, he will always help those in need. He won't run to a fight, but he also won't run away from the wounded. If he does find himself in a fight, he'll do everything he can to try and keep from killing folks. He has a fascination with the unknown and bizarre, and will always investigate as such. Hypocritcal Hippocratic: A Healer's Manifest "My fellow doctors, I am here to implore you to consider changing the world. I do not presume to charge you with curing some of the cancers that still elude us, or inventing the next big medical machine. Instead, I charge you with changing the world in a way that each and every one of us can: by taking care of those in need. As medical professionals, it is to be expected that we do this anyway; however, I mean to say that we must help those, regardless of their ability to pay, or the status in which they live. The poorest man with neither fame nor fortune must not lose our focus. Should you be conducting affairs in the park, or enjoying a meal at the downtown café, when we see someone that needs our help, it is our duty to assist them in any way we can. Not too many years ago, there was a man named Randall. This man had...a disagreement with a man of status, and they found themselves drawn at gunpoint. Randall was left there, broken and bleeding, while the local physician helped only the man of means, who did indeed pull through. Randall was not so fortunate. No attempt was made to assist him, as it was known that he was not going to be able to pay for his services. A casualty of life, perhaps, but the world was changed that day. Randall had a sister, Kara, whose world was shattered that day. She threw aside her hopes, her dreams, her ambitions, all out of grief. By leaving her brother to die, the doctor there ended up changing the lives of two people that day. The lives of many people are in our hands. It as as though we are holding scissors in one hand, and the strings of an infinite sea of people in the other. None of us should use this power to cut away these Strings of Life. It is our moral duty to mend them instead, whenever they should look frayed. It is not just the strings of others that change when we make the decisions that we do, either. A short time ago, I found myself in a place where all materials had to be checked at security. As I always want my medical supplies at hand, in case I need to help someone, I asked for them to make an exception. The man at the desk recognized me, for I had saved his cousin passing through a lesser part of Perdedor. He was a man that had found himself on the lesser end of a blade, and was surely going to die. I did what I could, and he seemed to have pulled through. Weeks later, his relative recognizes me and allows me to keep my supplies. The next day, I succumbed to a poison too far away from anyone to help me. Had I not my own bag, my own String would have been cut, and you surely would not be reading these words. Perhaps you would instead be reading my obituary. You change the world when you help those in need. Kara's life was forever changed because we turned our backs on her brother. Who knows what fates befall her now. My world was changed forever simply because I did what any of us SHOULD be doing. Perhaps your world will change too, if only we do what we must. It is in our power, and our responsibiilty to help everybody - the rich, the poor, the famous, and even the infamous. None deserve our scissors, and all deserve our love. It is our hippocratic oath, and one that we have been hypocritically ignoring for far too long. ~Dr. Emerson Winters Category:PC